Au delà
by Altar
Summary: A la fin du festival des Himes, Shizuru se questionne sur la suite à donner à sa vie... De profonds changements vont s'opérer, chez elle comme chez Natsuki. Les 2 protagonistes arriveront-elles à soigner les blessures que leurs passés leurs à infligé ? Parviendront-elles à se pardonner et à reprendre une vie normale, et pourquoi pas ensemble ? Pour en savoir plus, lisez !
1. Prologue

Prologue

Le festival était terminé, les Childs avaient disparus, ainsi que les pouvoirs et les marques des Himes. Seuls restaient les souvenirs des combats qu'elles avaient menés, des êtres aimés qu'elles avaient perdus, puis retrouvés grâce à Miyu et Mashiro. La vie paisible et normale à l'académie Fuuka pouvait reprendre son cours… Du moins, c'est ce que toutes et tous espéraient. Redevenir des adolescents normaux, suivre leurs cours, passer leurs examens, tomber amoureux…

**L'amour.**

Tout le festival s'était déroulé autour de ce sentiment à la base si pur, beau et innocent.

Le seigneur Kokuyo se nourrissait de la mort des êtres chers de chaque Hime. Tout comme la puissance des Childs était directement liée à la force des sentiments des combattantes envers la personne qui leurs était la plus proche.

Toute cette mise en scène atroce sans cesse répétée au fil des siècles. Ce jeu cruel de la mort orchestré avec soin avait finalement été détruit en même temps que l'étoile du destin des Himes.

Néanmoins les sentiments, qui avaient été les instruments de cette abomination, étaient toujours réels et bien présents dans le cœur de toutes les participantes.

Je ne le savais que trop bien. Mon cœur battait toujours pour l'être qui m'était le plus cher en ce monde.

Mais comment pouvais-je seulement espérer penser encore à l'amour ? Ou même à mener une vie normale après ce que j'avais fait durant ce festival ?

Je ne pouvais pas utiliser comme excuse mes sentiments pour couvrir ou minimiser les actes de cruauté, et toutes les morts dont j'étais directement responsable.

Chaque jours, je continuais d'être une élève exemplaire, de remplir mon rôle de Kaïcho, mais le soir, comme tout les soirs, dès que je fermais les yeux, des images violentes et écoeurantes de sang, de feu, de morts et emplis d'odeurs de peur et de souffrance, envahissaient mes « rêves ». Le matin, dans le miroir, je voyais sans cesse mes mains couvertes de sang, et ton visage horrifié…

Kami-Sama… Qu'ai-je fais ? Pourquoi m'avoir laisser faire ça ? Pourquoi suis-je revenue ? Comment suis-je supposé faire façe à mes péchés ? Et surtout… comment puis-je de nouveau regarder dans les yeux de celle que j'aime ?

Natsuki…

Ce doux prénom.

Mon cœur se serre rien que de penser à elle. Si belle, ses magnifiques yeux brillants comme deux émeraudes, encadrés par ses longs cheveux couleur nuit tombant dans son dos avec de beaux reflets bleutés, son corps parfaitement proportionné, les craquantes rougeurs colorant ses pommettes lorsqu'elle est gênée ou troublée, ses douces lèvres tellement désirables, le parfum de sa peau crémeuse…

NON, NON et NON ! Je n'ai plus le droit de songer à Natsuki !

Je dois désormais seulement tout faire pour expier mes fautes. J'ignore encore comment. Mais puisque je suis revenue à la vie, je n'ai guère le choix…

C'est sur ses pensées que moi, Fugino Shizuru, me rends à l'académie.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La classe

**Chapitre 1**

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce moment, juste en cédant à une impulsion, j'avais demandée à redoubler mon année alors que j'avais obtenue mon diplôme de fin d'études et major de ma promotion.

Mes parents n'ont pas compris mon choix, comment pouvaient-ils accepter que leurs fille unique de l'ancestrale famille Fujino puisse redoubler une année de son plein grès ?

D'ailleurs, personne au sein de l'académie ne l'a compris à part les ex-Himes…

Je ne pouvaiss m'empêcher de sourire au souvenir du choc de ma décision face au corps professoral, aux élèves de ma classe, mais aussi aux membres du conseil des élèves dont j'étais la présidente.

Aujourd'hui, je recommencais donc un nouveau semestre en 3ème année au sein de l'académie de Fuuka.

Alors que je marchais dans l'allée menant au tableau d'affichage des classes tout en répondant poliment aux salutations de mes kohaï, une voix m'interpella.

Une jeune fille à la coupe de cheveux rouge dégradée portant un uniforme de première année s'élança rapidement vers moi en me fusillant de ses yeux verts.

« Oï ! Fujino ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

« Ara, ara. Bien le bonjour également Yuuki-san. »

« Tu te fous de moi là ! Le bon jour sera celui où je t'aurais_ »

« Nao-san ! » la coupa Mai Tokiha qui arrivait accompagnée de Mikoto Minagi et suivie de près par Tate Yuuchi et Shiho Munakata. Puis se tournant vers moi « Bonjour Kaïcho-san. »

Je saluais distraitement les quatres nouveaux arrivants et précisais que je n'étais plus la présidente du conseil des élèves.

Mai s'excusa en se tapant le front « Ah, gomen, l'habitude »

S'ensuivi un silence génant.

Yuuichi se racla la gorge et proposa d'aller regarder la répartition des classes.

Alors que je regardais la liste des élèves constituant la classe que j'allais occupée pendant un an, mon cœur manqua un battement… Mes yeux s'étaient fixés sur un nom bien particulier pour moi. Natsuki Kuga était inscrite sur cette liste…

J'appréhendais et retardais le moment de la revoir depuis des jours. Mais le destin ne me laissait pas le choix au final. Et c'est donc avec une certaine panique que je suivais Mai et Yuuchi jusqu'à nos salles respectives. J'avais pris soin bien sûr de vite masquer ce sentiment derrière un visage courtois et impassible qui avait toujours été ma protection la plus efficace.

De manière presque mécanique, je choisissais une place libre près d'une fenêtre avec une vue rassurante sur le parc arboré de l'académie, puis, alors que la 2ème sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentissait, mon regard rubis parcouru lentement les tables autour de moi… Elle n'était pas là.

J'expirais profondément sans m'être aperçue que j'avais retenue mon souffle tout le long de mon inspection des visages présents dans la salle.

Alors que notre professeur principal allait commencer l'appel, la porte de la salle s'ouvrait brutalement. Une jeune femme légèrement essouflée rentra dans la classe en s'excusant de son retard. Le souffle qu'elle recherchait était celui que je venais de perdre en reconnaissant cette longue chevelure noire aux reflets bleus et ses yeux émeraude si particulier…

« En retard le premier jour, tu commences bien le semestre Kuga-san ! » fit remarquer séchement l'enseignant. « Va vite t'asseoir, ça ira pour aujourd'hui »

« Merci Sensei. » répondit Natsuki avant de chercher une place disponible des yeux.

Je détournais rapidement les yeux en m'apercevant horrifiée que la seule table libre était celle à ma droite ! Je fermais un instant les yeux en pensant Kami-sama, non seulement nous sommes dans la même classe, mais en plus je vais l'avoir en voisine de table durant toute l'année ! Pourquoi m'imposer ça !

Du coin de l'œil, j'observais discrètement Natsuki s'installer sur son siège ignorant superbement ma présence à côté d'elle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était tout bonnement magnifique dans l'uniforme de 3ème année, la veste blanche contrastait avec sa belle chevelure de jaie, et pour une fois, elle ne portait pas l'un de ses éternels sweats à capuche. La jupe noire réhaussait la blancheur nacrée de ses jambes fines et...

« Fujino-san ? Fujino-san ? »

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendais pas le professeur répéter mon nom. Je me levais précipitamment.

« Présente ! »

« Merci de bien vouloir conserver votre attention sur ce qui se passe en classe, Fujino-san »

« Gomen sai, Sensei »

Ara, ara, je ne dois pas commencer à rêvasser ainsi me fustigais-je en moi-même. Shizuru doit se concentrer sur son cours, ne surtout pas penser à ma très chère voisine de classe et ne pas se focaliser sur le doux parfum qui me parvient de ma droite.

Je poussais un léger soupir et écoutais attentivement l'enseignant donnant les directives à suivre pour la cérémonie d'ouverture de l'année scolaire qui allait débuter.

« Veuillez rejoindre le gymnase où est tenue la cérémonie d'ouverture et d'accueil, et ce dans l'ordre et le calme ! Nous passerons à l'élection du délégué de la classe au retour en classe»

« Hi, Sensei »

S'ensuivi un léger brouhaha de chaises déplacées alors que tout les élèves se levaient pour se mettre en rang dans le couloir afin de rejoindre le gymnase.

Natsuki, la princesse de glace, se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard dans ma direction méritant par la même son surnom.

Bien qu'être ignorer de la sorte me fasse mal, c'était certainement la meilleure solution. En effet, mettre de la distance ainsi entre nous deux me permettra de poursuivre mon objectif de me racheter des péchés que j'avais commis lors du festival des Himes. Et mon plus gros péché n'était autre que mon amour quasi obsessionnel pour l'ex propriétaire de Duran. C'est cette passion dévorante qui m'habitait et que je ne pouvais plus contrôler après que Natsuki l'ait découvert par la faute de Haruka Suzushiro et Yukino Kikukawa.

Un frisson me parcouru au souvenir de cette nuit funeste. Je revoyais le dégout sur le visage de Natsuki ainsi que le rejet total des sentiments inconvenants que j'avais à son égard. C'était à ce moment que j'avais perdue pied, que j'avais décidé de détruire tout les obstacles s'opposant à mon amour. A commencer par les autres Himes, la première division…

NON ! Je massais légèrement mes tempes en fermant les yeux pour effacer les images de mort qui s'imposaient à mon esprit. Cela hantait déjà mes nuits, je ne pouvais me laisser aussi submerger la journée !

Je me redressais et suivais la file d'élèves se pressant à l'entrée du gymnase, tout en fixant la longue chevelure ténébreuse à quelques mètres de moi.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Prise de conscience 1

**Chapitre 2**

Cette première journée de cours était enfin finie, à mon grand soulagement, j'avais un besoin pressant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, mes réfléxions, et mes sentiments mitigés.

C'est avec un grand soupir que je m'enferme dans ma chambre et tombais sur mon lit.

Alors, concernant les faits catastrophiques pour mon self-contrôle et mes bonnes résolutions :

_ Natsuki Kuga est dans la même classe que moi.

_ Ma voisine de table.

_ J'ai été nommée déléguée de classe par mes camarades

_ En raison des dégâts causés par les combats entre Hime, la totalité des dortoirs n'a pas encore été réhabilité.

_ Je me retrouve donc dans une chambre ne disposant pas de sa propre salle de bain, et doit donc partager la salle d'eau commune avec tout l'étage comprenant 12 chambres.

_ En raison de la destruction de son appartement par Nao, Natsuki a dûe prendre une chambre à l'académie, et comme fait exprès, se trouve au même étage et à seulement 2 portes de ma propre chambre !

_Kami-sama, comment voulez vous que je contrôle mes émotions si elle ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres de moi à longueur de journée et de nuit ?! Kami-sama doit être vraiment un sadique de premier rang pour m'infliger pareil supplice !_

Je soupirais de nouveau en me redressant, puis décidais de me préparer un bon thé pour essayer de me concentrer sur pensées de manière logique.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, je regardais distraitement par ma fenêtre et je la vis juste en bas du bâtiment. Celle qui occupait mes songes à l'instant était en pleine conversation avec Mai tout en garant sa moto devant le dortoir.

Que pouvaient-elles bien se dire ?

* * *

« Alors Natsuki, j'ai vue que tu étais dans la même classe que la Kaïcho ? »

« Je sais, j'avais remarqué ! Pfffff…. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle redouble ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réussie à passer en classe supérieure de justesse ? Raaaahhhh Mai ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi ! »

« As-tu été lui parler depuis… euhhh… »

« Nan ! Je n'arrivais pas à me décider à lui faire face. D'ailleurs…. tu es la seule …. avec qui je peux parler de…. »

« De ? » demanda Mai vers son amie qui commençait à prendre une belle teinte pourpre.

« Enfin tu sais quoi ! »

« Euh… non… là je vois pas. » répondit Mai en souriant de la gêne de la motarde.

« Si tu sais très bien que Shizuru s'est cccon… confff… confesser ! » lâcha t'elle finalement dans un souffle.

« Ca, je m'en suis un peu doutée, même si tu ne m'en a pas vraiment parlée avant… J'étais dans le souterrain lorsque vos 2 piliers se sont élevés en même temps. Donc j'ai vite fait le rapprochement avec ton comportement résolu et ton adieu, avant que tu ne partes combattre Shizuru-sempaï. Et j'ai donc supposée juste en pensant qu'elle était aussi ton être cher ? »

« Oui et non, c'est plus compliqué que ça Mai… Même si tout ce qui s'est passé lors de festival m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Je ne peux toujours pas comprendre Shizuru… Ni excuser ce qu'elle a fait soit disant par amour pour moi… Bon sang, Mai, sais tu combien de victime elle a faites ?! Si les Himes et leurs êtres proches ont ressucités, se n'est pas le cas des membres de la Première Division ! Elle a massacré tout ses gens ! »

« Natsuki, tu menais toi-même une guerre privée contre eux… ça n'excuse pas la Kaïcho je sais bien, mais toi aussi tu aurais pu être amener à causer des morts parmi leurs rangs en continuant ta vengeance personnelle, en particulier au début, lorsque tu fuyais encore tout le monde, tu étais toujours très solitaire et parfois effrayante, je dois l'avouer… »

« Je voulais démanteler leurs organisation et j'enquétais sur le passé de ma mère et sur ses recherches, mais je n'ai jamais tuée qui que se soit ! » _un silence_ « A part Shizuru et moi-même… »

_C'est vrai, _pensa Natsuki_, même si je n'ai tuée personne de mes mains, c'est moi qui ais ordonnée à Duran, mon child d'abattre celui de Shizuru, Kiyohime, sachant très bien que cet ordre allait nous tuer toutes les deux…_

Mai vit un voile de tristesse et de culpabilité planer dans les yeux verts de son amie.

Au même Mikoto sauta sur le jeune rouquine. « MAIIIIIIIIIII, J'ai FAIM ! Je veux manger tes ramens ! Allez Mai ! »

« Allez viens Natsuki, je vais aussi te préparer à manger. Prends quelques jours pour bien réfléchir, et je te conseille aussi d'essayer de demander à Yukino se qu'elle en pense des ressentis ou des leçons tirées de ses évênements, ou à Nao…nan, Nao, mauvaise idée… » conseilla doucement Mai en entrainant une Natsuki déboussolée et une Mikoto affamée à l'intérieur du dortoir.

* * *

J'avais vue les multiples changements d'émotions sur le visage de ma chère Natsuki. Perturbée par l'air soucieux qu'elle arborait en entrant dans le batiment, je fixais toujours le sol que la motarde venait de fouler lorsque le chuintement de ma bouilloire me ramena à la réalité.

_Ara, je ne peux pas me permettre de réfléchir à plus de choses pour l'instant _pensais-je en versant le thé dans ma tasse_. Shizuru doit déjà organiser son emploi du temps pour éviter de croiser malencontreusement Natsuki dans des endroits délicats tels que la salle de bains communes… Et pour cela il va falloir que je sois attentive quelques jours à ses habitudes de vie et à ses allers et venues dans le dortoir._

Quant au rachat de mes péchés, je vais commencer par ce qu'il me semble le plus réalisable. Obtenir le pardon de Yukino. Avec le départ d'Haruka, elle se retrouve en charge de l'équipe de discipline qui dépend du conseil des étudiants, Je peux donc essayer de lui donner des conseils, et l'aider à s'organiser pour l'année à venir. Oui, dès demain je m'y mets !

Rassenérée d'avoir pu me décider sur un premier objectif concret à réaliser. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche avant de manger, puis me coucher après cette première journée exténuante en émotions.

Je préparais donc mes affaires de bain, ouvrait doucement ma porte de chambre et vérifiais que personne n'était dans le couloirs. Je me dirigeais doucement vers la salle d'eau, en poussais l'entrée, puis….

« Arggghhhh…. Shizuru ! »

C'est avec stupeur que je découvrais la scène sous mes yeux.

De longues jambes fuselées, des fesses tendues dans un charmant et très sexy tanga en dentelles noir, une chute de reins délicieusement fine et cambrée où quelques gouttes d'eau subsistaient, des seins ronds et fermes soutenus par un soutien gorge assorti au bas, de long cheveux noirs parsemés de reflets bleus gouttant sur le sol et soigneusement positionnés sur le coté droit du visage rouge écarlate d'une Natsuki qui était penchée pour prendre le reste de ses vêtements dans le casier où ils étaient soigneusement rangés.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Prise de conscience 2

**Chapitre 3**

C'est une Princesse des Glaces devenue aussi brulante qu'un volcan qui rentra brusquement dans la chambre de Mai et Mikoto.

La rouquine vétue de son tablier et tenant une louche en main, et l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs en épi agrémentés de 2 tresses de chaque coté de son crane, regardèrent l'écarlate beauté aux yeux verts avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

« Euhhh, tu as un soucis Natsuki ? »

« AH NAN MAI, N'EN RAJOUTES PAS UNE COUCHE ! »

Mai et Mikoto se regardèrent sans comprendre la réaction virulente de la rebelle.

« Bon… Le repas est presque prêt, installe toi. La douche t'a fait du bien ? »

« Mai… » gronda Natsuki « Ne me parles plus de cette foutue douche ! Purée, pourquoi on a pas des douches personnelles dans nos chambres ?! Pourquoi il a fallu que je vienne dans ce foutu dortoir ?! Et pourquoi est ce que Shizuru y est aussi ?! »

« Ahhhh…. Je vois…. Tu as été vue en mauvaise position ou quelque peu dénudée par cette chère Kaïcho ? » Le rougissement intensif et amplifié de la jeune femme lui fournit la réponse. « Et comment t'es tu tirée de cette situation ? »

* * *

[Flash Back]

Pffff, bien que je sois contente d'avoir une chambre seule en tant que 3ème année, il fallait que se soit des douches communes ! pensa Natsuki en jetant un regard désabusé à la salle d'eau…

Une dizaine de casiers en bois, destinés à recevoir les vétements des utilisateurs, s'alignaient sur le mur de gauche. Des lavabos pourvus de miroir occupaient le mur de droite, et les 8 cabines de douches agrémentaient le mur du fond. 2 bancs situés entre les casiers et les lavabos complétaient l'équipement sommaire de la pièce carrelée en bleu ciel sur les murs et en damier blanc et bleu sur le sol.

Et en plus, j'ai oubliée de prendre un sèche-cheveux… Tanpis je prendrais celui de Mai..

La princesse de Glace venait de finir d'enfiler ses sous-vêtement, et se penchait pour prendre un t-shirt et un bas de survet qu'elle avait placée dans un casier en bas, lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

Les yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent un regard d'une étrange couleur rouge. La jeune femme qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte avait de beaux cheveux chatains clair tombant sur ses épaules, une frange cachait son front, elle avait une allure et un charisme indéniable qu'on ne pouvait ignorer, tout comme le doux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres et l'éclat désireux de ses pupilles rubis...

« Arggghhhh…. Shizuru ! »

Natsuki sentit immédiatement qu'elle était en train de piquer un fard monumental sous mon regard, ravie du délicieux spectacle qu'elle m'offrait bien involontairement.

Elle s'empressa de récupérer sur le sol la serviette de bain qu'elle avait négligeamment jetée au sol pour s'en couvrir, puis s'empara prestamment de ses vêtements laissés dans le casier, avant de se réfugier en courant dans une cabine de douche libre.

Mon accent chantant de Kyoto semblait se prononcer encore plus lorsque je me permis de la taquiner.

« Ara, ara, ma petite Natsuki est toujours aussi pudique, et aime toujours autant la lingerie fine. »

« SHIZURU ! » hurla la cabine de douche.

« Kami na, mais en voyant ton magnifique visage tout rouge, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! »

« SHIZURU ! » grogna dangereusement la rebelle en sortant comme une balle de la cabine, puis s'arrétant net en voyant que j'avais commencée à me dévétir tranquillement pour prendre ma douche. « Ne…. Ne….Me… Fais plus jamais ce coup là ! » termina t'elle en se ruant hors de la pièce alors que je ne pouvais contenir un rire.

[Fin du Flasbak]

* * *

Mai se tenait les côtes tellement elle riait de la mésaventure de son amie qui avait toujours une belle couleur tomate affichée sur ses pommettes.

« Maiiiiiii… »

« Gomen, gomen, mais….pffffrrrrr…. HAHAHAHAHA…..j'imagine trop bien la scène et surtout ta tête ! »

« Mai ! c'est franchement pas drôle ! Maintenant comment veux tu que je regarde Shizuru sans immédiatement repenser à ça ! Pire encore… Lui parler, elle ne va pas arrêter de me taquiner ! »

La rouquine essayait de reprendre tant bien que mal son calme et poursuivit.

« En parlant de taquiner… Tu ne trouves pas que Shizuru-sempaï t'évites et ne se comporte plus du tout comme avant ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, rappelles toi que quelques jours après la fin du festival, elle agissait comme avant, puis elle a eue des jours d'abscence pour soit disant réviser pour son diplôme, et quand elle est revenue, j'ai trouvée qu'elle avait changer. Elle ne recherchait plus ta compagnie, ne te taquinait plus, et sortait même rarement de la salle du conseil des étudiants. Elle semblait…. Eteinte… oui c'est ça éteinte ! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention personnellement, puisque j'avoue que je l'évite aussi un peu… Et puis, avec la rentrée, la destruction de mon appart et tout… Ben j'ai pas eue le temps de penser à ce que pouvait ressentir ou faire Shizuru. »

« Je ne te jettes pas la pierre Natsuki, on a tous eue d'autres choses à penser et des affaires personnelles à régler. Moi-même avec mon petit frère Takumi qui est toujours en convalescence Amérique après son opération cardiaque… Je n'ai pas eue le temps de me préoccuper des soucis des autres. »

« Humpffff… Bon ben je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre, histoire de dormir un peu. » Dit simplement Natsuki en jetant un œil vers Mikoto, qui à peine son repas englouti, s'était endormie avec sourire béat sur le lit de Mai. « Merci pour le repas Mai »

Elle prit congés de son amie et monta à l'étage supérieur rejoindre son antre. Cette conversation l'avait laisser nostalgique des années passées près de Shizuru.

_Shizuru…. A quoi penses tu en ce moment ?_

* * *

Quelques larmes vinrent embuer mes yeux…

_Natsuki…._

La nuit tombait sur les collines verdoyantes autour de l'académie. Je me tenais debout devant sa fenêtre, resserrant la ceinture de mon kimono de nuit décoré de délicate broderies de soie représentant un loup au clair de lune, et me remémorant les quelques trop rares instants que j'avais pu passer en sa compagnie. Puis, essuyant rageusement les gouttes qui commençaient à perler sur mon visage, je me jetais sur mon lit en essayant d'effacer l'image du corps magnifiquement sculpté de la motarde.

_Je ne dois plus…. Non, je ne dois plus jamais la taquiner ou rechercher sa présence._

_Je dois l'oublier, fermer mon cœur avant d'être complètement **détruite**._

_Kami-sama, aide moi à faire disparaitre cette affreuse **douleur** que je sens dans ma poitrine et qui me monte en gorge !_

_Je ne veux plus ressentir ça !_

_Je ne veux plus que mon **cœur** batte la chamade dès que je la voie approcher, me regarder, ou même me parler !_

_Je ne veux plus que **sa présence** me perturbe !_

**_Je ne veux plus l'aimer !_**

La douleur était trop intense, je mordais mon oreiller pour faire taire le cri de détresse profonde que je sentais monter en moi… Mon corps était secoué par de violents sanglots que je tentais à tout prix de contenir.

Je m'endormais finalement, épuisée, brisée intérieurement une fois de plus par toutes ses émotions, tout cet amour que je ressentais pour toi, toi qui m'avais rejetée…


	5. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur**

_**Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais son la propriété de sunrise.**_

_**Ensuite, je tiens à remercier celles et ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris, les follows, ainsi que les reviews.**_

_**Du fait que se soit la première fois que je tente d'écrire une fiction, avoir des appréciations et un suivi, m'encourage à continuer.**_

_**Merci à vous !**_

_**Sans attendre, voici un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**Altar.**_


	6. Chapitre 4 : Changements

**Chapitre 4**

Les rayons du soleil matinale balayaient mon visage et me forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux.

M'étant effondrer dans la soirée, je n'avais pas tirée les rideaux de ma fenêtre.

Je regardais l'heure, 6h42. J'avais peu dormie, la journée allait être dure.

C'est le cœur lourd que je m'étais de l'eau à bouillir pour mon thé, tout en préparant mes affaires de toilettes.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire me fit sursauter, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que j'étais restée totalement immobile la main sur ma serviette de bain. La charmante vision que j'avais eue dans la salle de bain commune hier soir me revint en mémoire de manière vivace.

_Non ! Je ne dois plus y penser !_

Je me versais une tasse de thé, la buvait par automatisme. Puis…

_Ara, ara, je dois vite me ressaisir que penseraient les gens en voyant Fugino Shizuru aussi amorphe !_

Sur cette constatation, je prie résolument mes affaires de bain, et me dirigais d'un pas déterminé vers la salle d'eau où je doutais fort de croiser Mlle Kuga de si bonne heure.

La douche m'avait remis les idées en place, tout comme le reflet de mes yeux légèrement rougis et bouffis par le manque de sommeil et une partie de la nuit à pleurer sur mon amour à sens unique.

Ma décision était prise, j'allais redevenir celle que j'étais avant de rencontrer Natsuki Kuga.

J'allais occulter définitivement les souhaits, rêves et fantasmes que rescellait mon cœur, c'était mon vœu, mon choix, la seule chose à faire désormais.

Tout en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir. Je murmurais

_Adieu mon Amour…_

* * *

En rejoignant sa salle de classe, Natsuki était loin de se douter de la décision radicale que j'avais prise un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle s'installait à sa place, la deuxième sonnerie de début des cours retentissait. Je sentais qu'elle me jetait des coups d'œil furtifs, mais ne m'en préocuppais pas et portais toute mon attention au contenu du cours.

Toute la journée continua ainsi, je sentais ses yeux se poser sur moi alors que je vaquais à mes occupations de représentante de la classe, ou discutais avec d'autres camarades.

A la fin du dernier cours, la rebelle prit son courage à deux mains, et se décida à s'approcher de moi.

« Euh… Shizuru… est ce que je peux_ »

« Ara, kamin na, Kuga-san, mais je dois me rendre dans la salle du conseil étudiant »

« Kuga-san ? » répéta-t'elle interloquée, ses yeux verts émeraude écarquillés et troublés « Attends, Shiz_ » en tentant de me prendre le bras à mon passage, mais je me dégageais et m'éloignais rapidement vers la sortie, laissant la princesse de glace, sur place, totalement stupéfaite.

* * *

Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers la salle du conseil des élèves, toquais à la porte. Yukino vint m'ouvrir et le regard de la petite brune aux cheveux en épis montrait une réelle surprise derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

« Kaïcho ? »

« Ara, Kikukawa-san, je ne suis plus Kaïcho. Mais je suis venue te proposer mon aide, puis-je entrer ? Nous n'allons pas discuter dans le couloir. »

« Euh… Oui bien sûr, entrez ! »

Je rentrais dans cette pièce que j'avais tellement occupée, m'attendant presque à y voir Kanzaki Reito, ex vice président du conseil, et Suzushiro Haruka, ex présidente du comité de direction s'écriant « Où étais tu Bubuzuke ! On a du boulot ! ». Mais ces deux là avaient été diplomés et avaient quittés l'académie. Désormais c'était Kikukawa Yukino la présidente du comité de direction, et Tate Yuuichi, qui l'année précédente était un membre à tout faire au sein du conseil, occupait aujourd'hui le poste de vice président du comité de direction.

Ce fut Tate qui me tira de mes souvenirs en disant : « Ah … Kaï… euh… Fujino-sempaï, que peut-on faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour Tate-san. En fait, je suis venue vous proposer mon aide pour la paperasse, la préparation de l'élection des membres du conseil étudiant, et autres en attendant que les membres soient au complet. En effet, avec le départ de Reito-san et de Suzushiro-san, votre équipe est restreinte, et je pensais que toute l'aide disponible vous serait propice. » répondais-je en jetant un œil sur les bureaux recouverts de papiers, documents, et demande diverses.

Yuuichi et Yukino se regardèrent, puis celui-ci repris.

« Euh… c'est vrai qu'on a pas mal de boulot, mais êtes vous sûre de vouloir nous aider bénévolement ? Après tout, en temps que représentante de votre classe, vous allez avoir pas mal de boulot avec la préparation des festivals, voyage scolaire et autres… »

« Ara, je pense être capable de gérer un surplus de travail, sinon je ne serais pas venue vous le proposer. Et de plus, étant redoublante, j'ai déjà connaissance du programme scolaire, donc je n'aurais pas vraiment de difficultés pour les examens. Mais si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide pour certaines raisons et que je suis indésirable, je le comprendrais parfaitement » répliquais je avec un regard appuyé sur la présidente du comité.

« Non, non, biensûr que j'accepte votre proposition ! Votre aide nous sera d'un grand secours ! » s'exclamait aussitôt Kikukawa, en rougissant légèrement.

« Bien, puis-je avoir un thé avant de commencer ? » demandais je en m'installant devant une pile de papiers à consulter et valider.

_Je vais tout faire pour aider et espérer obtenir un pardon sincère. Et pour cela, je vais vraiment devoir travailler, et non plus me contenter de boire tranquillement mon thé en laissant le plus gros du travail à d'autres…_

* * *

_Kuga-san…. Je ne me rappelle même pas qu'un jour Shizuru met appeler par nom… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Shizuru ? Pourquoi cette nouvelle façon de s'adresser à moi ? Pourquoi ce regard distant et froid ? Pourquoi ça me fait si mal ?_

Natsuki ne comprenait plus rien, ni à mon attitude, ni au vide qu'elle ressentait brutalement.

Afin de réfléchir, celle-ci avait enfourcher sa moto, et roulait sans véritable destination, totalement perdue dans ses réfléxions. Puis, reconnaissant soudain le paysage qui défilait à vive allure autour d'elle, elle pilla vivement sur le bas côté de la route. Elle se trouvait sur le lieu méconnaissable où sa mère avait trouvée la mort.

_C'est ici que j'ai découvert que Shizuru était une Hime. Elle m'avait tirée des griffes de Nao alors que celle-ci avait commencée à me torturer et que j'avais perdue mes pouvoirs._

Enlevant son casque, la motarde promena son regard sur la bordure de la falaise dévastée et défigurée par le combat qui avait eue lieu. D'énormes blocs de rochers avaient été découpés et étaient tombés dans l'océan.

Les yeux vert émeraudes affichaient une grande tristesse aux souvenirs terribles qui habitaient ce paysage.

_La voiture de ma mère plongeant dans le vide alors qu'elle tentait de fuir et de me sauver, et Shizuru m'arrachant aux griffes de Nao. Pffff…. Ce n'est pas ici que je pourrais vraiment réfléchir… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Aller tenter de parler de nouveau à Shizuru en l'empêchant de m'éviter ? Laisser la situation comme elle est en attendant de voir ce qu'il va se passer ? Raaaaahhhhhhhhhh….. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et je ne sais pas si je dois aller en parler à Mai alors que je suis complétement perdue et ne sais même pas comment expliquer ça, ni même ce que je ressens ! Ce que je ressens ? Qu'est ce que je ressens ? De la tristesse ? de la solitude ?... de la peur ?_

_Shizuru…._

"Raaahhhh, ça me ressemble pas ça !" grogna Natsuki alors qu'elle enfilait son casque et reprenait brusquement la direction de l'académie.

* * *

Mai venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, pour une fois sans Mikoto qui était partie en ville avec Nao.

_J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas faire de bétises…_

Sa pensée fut interrompue par le vrombissement d'un moteur, elle regarda par la fenêtre et aperçue la motarde déboulant à vive allure devant le dortoir, pillant, sautant de son engin et pénétrant vivement dans le batiment avec un visage grave.

_Hummm… je sens que la soirée ne va pas être de tout repos,_ pensait la rouquine en se dirigeant vers sa porte de chambre, prête à accueillir Natsuki.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Confrontation

**Chapitre 5**

_**PDV MAI TOKIHA**_

**Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée tonitruante de Natsuki dans la chambre de Mai.**

Je levais les yeux du document que j'étais en train de consulter pour observer la vice présidente du conseil étudiant, Fujino Shizuru.

En effet, j'avais été élue, à mon grand dam, présidente du conseil de direction. Mon tempérament mature et joyeux avait séduit les étudiants qui m'avaient élue Kaïcho. Shizuru, malgrès son redoublement, était toujours très appréçiée de ses Kohai, et le travail qu'elle avait fournis bénévolement pendant un mois, avait été exemplaire, ce qui lui avait apportée un grand nombre de voix du corps étudiant.

Depuis maintenant 3 semaines, je voyais quotidiennement l'ex Kaïcho. L'année précédente, je n'avais eue que très peu de contact avec la jeune femme, l'impression qu'elle m'avait laisser était une élève studieuse, sérieuse, très appréçiée de ses camarades, elle avait même un fanclub. Elle avait également une image de lady toujours calme, bien élevée, réservée et entourée de mystère. Elle dégageait un charisme naturel, et une aura d'un autre monde. Son comportement ne changeait qu'en présence de Natsuki. J'avais remarqué son visage qui s'illuminait, et son regard qui s'animait en présence de la rebelle. Mais ça, s'était avant… Désormais, son attitude était toujours aussi exemplaire, son travail impeccable, mais ses yeux étaient éteints, froids, distants avec tout le monde. Un masque de courtoisie continuellement affiché sur son visage. Et totalement inaccessible…

Je poussais un long soupir, et me mis à songer à la rebelle. Elle méritait se surnom depuis que j'avais rencontrée cette solitaire. Elle était le strict opposée de Shizuru. Fuyait les gens, froide et distante avec tout le monde, sauf avec l'ex kaïcho… Un passé assez lourd que j'avais appris à connaitre lors du festival des himes durant lequel elle s'était peu à peu ouverte à moi, au point de devenir une de mes meilleures amies. Elle avait commencée à s'ouvrir peu à peu aux autres, laissant enfin voir que derrière la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée, existait une personne sensible, gentille, pleine de bonté et d'humanité. Certes, elle n'était pas franchement une élève studieuse, avait l'habitude de constamment sécher les cours ou arriver en retard, ne savait rien faire de conventionnel, tel que la cuisine, les tâches ménagères…

Les contraires s'attirent, c'est ce qu'on dit.

Mais, depuis un mois, tout avait changer. Les deux jeunes femmes ne se parlaient plus…

Et j'avais franchement peur des conséquences. En effet, si Fujino semblait aller bien, se n'était qu'une façade, elle semblait n'être plus qu'un robot « cours, conseil étudiant, dodo ». Ses contacts extérieurs se limitaient aux banalités de la vie scolaire.

Quant à Natsuki. Les répercutions étaient plus remarquées. Bien que son assiduité en classe lui valent les éloges des professeurs, elle s'était totalement refermée. Restait constamment seule. Sortait tard le soir sans que je sache ce qu'elle faisait et où elle allait. Et lorsque je la croisais ou tentais de lui parler, elle prétextait avoir quelque chose à faire et partait. Elle parlait de moins en moins d'ailleurs. Mais le plus troublant, c'était son regard. Ses yeux étaient sans cesse emplis d'une profonde tristesse, et d'une grande solitude. Et tout mes efforts pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour la mettre dans un tel état ou pour la sortir de son enfermement, restaient vain. Voir mon amie souffrir de la sorte sans en connaitre la raison ou la cause…

_Oh si ! J'en connaissais la cause… Shizuru Fujino !_ pensais je en portant mon regard sur cette dernière.

Je devais savoir ce qu'il s'était produit pour pouvoir aider Natsuki. Je n'aime pas fourrer mon nez dans les affaires sentimentales des autres, mais là, ça commence à prendre une tournure que je n'aime vraiment pas !

Profitant du fait que nous étions seules dans la salle du conseil,je me raclais la gorge, ce qui lui fait lever la tête du papier qu'elle consultait, je la regardais droit dans les yeux et commençais :

« Fujino-sempaï… Je sais que c'est un sujet délicat, et que je ne devrais même pas l'aborder avec vous, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus fermer les yeux et laisser faire… Que s'est il passé avec Natsuki il y a un mois et pourquoi ? »

« Ara, ara… Effectivement, Kaïcho, c'est un sujet qui ne vous regarde absolument pas, et qui de toute façon est clôturé pour ma part… Kuga-san n'est qu'une de mes camarades de classe, avec qui j'entretiens une relation courtoise, comme avec tout les élèves. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, nous avons du travail si vous le permettez… »

« Que… QUOI ? Kuga-san ? Qu'une de vos camarades de classe ? Clarifié ? Vous vous moquez de moi là, j'espère ?! Je vous rappelle que j'étais aussi au milieu de ce foutu festival, et que je sais que Natsuki était la personne la plus proche de vous et idem la concernant ! Alors n'allez pas me dire qu'elle n'est plus rien pour vous ! Parce que_ » Répliqua fortement Mai en froncant les sourcils avant d'être durement couper par son interlocutrice qui lui lanca d'un regard noir et froid.

« Tokiha-san, vous ne savez rien ! Vous ne faites que des suppositions idéalistes sur ce que vous avez pu croire ou percevoir. Comment pouvez vous avoir la prétention de connaitre mes sentiments et de supposer ceux de Kuga-san ? Que vous soyez amie avec elle ne vous donne aucun droit de regard sur moi, et ne vous permet en aucun cas de croire que vous avez la permission de me parler d'elle et de notre prétendue relation. Je n'entretiens avec vous aucune relation amicale quelle qu'elle soit, si nous sommes aujourd'hui ici dans cette pièce, c'est uniquement pour remplir le devoir qui nous a été assigné par notre élection au conseil étudiant. J'espère que vous l'avez désormais bien compris et que vous ne tenterais plus jamais d'aborder avec moi une conversation concernant Ma vie privée. »

Je regardais la vice présidente avec stupéfaction et sans pouvoir répliquer à cette tirade cinglante. Ses yeux me fixaient avec une intensité qui me fit frémir. J'avais remarqué son regard éteint ses dernières semaines, mais là, ses iris rouge étincellaient de fureur contenue, et son masque affable s'était transformé en un visage dur et froid.

C'est alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Tate et Yukino, qui s'arrêtèrent net sur le seuil en sentant l'incroyable tension qui rêgnait dans la pièce.

Cette intrusion permit à Shizuru de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se leva et me lâcha avant de sortir :

« Je crois que s'en est assez pour ce soir, maintenant que Tate-san et Kikukawa-san sont là, ils pourront finir ce que j'avais commencé. Et il est bientôt l'heure pour moi de me rendre à mes cours du soir, bonne soirée à vous Kaïcho-san, Tate-san, Kikukawa-san. »

Yuuichi vit immédiatement que j'étais encore sous le choc des mots de Fujino-sempaï, inquiet, il s'approcha :

« Mai, ca va ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euhhhh…. Je crois que jamais je n'aurais dû parler de Natsuki… »

« Ah …. Oui, en effet, c'est un sujet extrêmement sensible pour la Kaï… euh… Fujino-sempaï » fit remarquer Yukino « J'avais aussi senti que les choses n'allaient pas bien entre elles deux, mais je ne me serais jamais permis de lui en parler ! Tu es folle Mai ! »

« Non, je ne suis pas folle, je suis seulement très inquiète pour Natsuki. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais voir un démon en face de moi en abordant le sujet ! »

« Si tu veux mon avis Mai, je pense que c'est à elles seules de résoudre ce problème. Les tensions qu'il y a eue lors du festival sont toujours très présentes. J'ai remarqué, et Yukino-san aussi d'ailleurs, que Shizuru-sempaï faisaient de gros effort pour se faire pardonner, et elle nous a apporter beaucoup plus d'aide que je n'en attendais de sa part. Sa relation avec Kuga-san était déjà complexe avant, non seulement du fait qu'elles soient deux femmes, des Himes, mais aussi de deux mondes différents. Chacune des deux à un lourd passé à accepter et à supporter, et je doute qu'une tierce personne venant mettre son nez volontairement ou non dans leurs relation, soit acceptée par l'une ou l'autre. Alors laissons les soigner leurs blessures respectives, et attendons. C'est ce que je pense que tu dois faire Mai, soutiens dans l'ombre ton amie, mais laisse la faire ses propres choix à son rythme sans l'influencer. »

C'est sur ces paroles de l'homme que j'aime profondément, que je décidais de suivre son conseil, en priant qu'il soit bon.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Sentiment

**Chapitre 6**

Après avoir quittée la salle du conseil j'étais toujours furieuse contre moi-même d'avoir perdue mon sang froid devant Tokiha-san. Comment avait-elle oser me questionner sur Natsuki !? Ca ne la concernait absolument pas !

Je faillie claquer la porte de ma chambre dans mon énervement.

_Calme toi Fujino… Ta journée n'est pas encore fini, tu pourras ruminé ta colère plutard…_

Je déposais mon sac de cours, enlevais rapidement mon uniforme avant d'enfiler une jupe de tailleur noir, une chemise blanche et une veste assortie à la jupe, vérifiais ma tenue dans le miroir sur pied, prenais ensuite une sacoche de cuir près de mon bureau et ressortais rapidement de ma chambre.

Depuis 3 semaines maintenant, je suivais des cours du soir en ville, supplémentaires à mon cursus scolaire à l'académie de fuuka. Ses nouveaux cours avaient pour but de facilité mon insertion dans l'université de mon choix, en effet, j'avais décidée d'essayer d'intégrer la prestigieuse université de Waseda à Tokyo. Hors, un redoublement sur mon dossier scolaire n'allait pas aider, peu importe le nom que je portais. Donc afin que ma candidature ait plus de poids, je prenais des cours spécialisés concernant le cursus universitaire que je voulais faire : La pédagogie et les sciences humaines.

Puisque j'avais décidée e racheter mes péchés, j'avais hésitée entre faire médecine, droit… puis avais jugée qu'il valait mieux prendre le problème à sa source, et choisis la Pédagogie.

_Et ce choix n'avait bien évidemment rien à voir avec l'enfance difficile de Natsuki Kuga._ Me répétais je en me dirigeant vers la nissan 307 Z mauve qui était sur le parking. Cette voiture de luxe m'avait été offerte par mes parents qui tentaient par ce geste de me pousser à revenir habiter dans la résidence familiale, ce qui bien sûr, n'était pas dans mes projets.

Après m'être confortablement installée au volant, je pris la direction du centre ville en prenant soin d'effacer momentanément l'épisode facheux de ma conversation avec la rouquine.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, après 2 heures de cours, et une journée décidemment aussi remplie que mon quotidien, je repris la route direction le dortoir de l'académie avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche, remettre de l'ordre dans les notes de cours prisent aujourd'hui avec une bonne tasse de thé, avant de plonger dans mon oreiller pour une courte nuit.

Alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du parking de l'académie, une moto bleue nuit déboula brusquement dans le faisceau de mes phares, m'obligeant à piller brutalement pour éviter la collision. La montée d'adrénaline qui s'ensuivit ne diminua pas en rencontrant les yeux vert émeraudes de la motarde devant moi. J'ouvris la fenêtre de mon véhicule et l'invectivais :

« BON SANG, KUGA-SAN, CA NE VA PAS ?! J'ai faillie te percuter ! »

« Il faut qu'on parle Shizuru »

« Certainement pas ! Tout à déjà été dit ! »

« Non, pas pour moi » me répliqua Natsuki.

* * *

**[Flash Back un mois plutôt]**

_**Conversation Mai et Natsuki**_.

Mai se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'on y frappa.

« Entre Natsuki, je t'ai vue arriver et je me doutais à ton air que tu allais venir. »

« Merci…. Désolée…. T'es toute seule ? »

« Oui. Attends, on va pas discuter dans l'entrée. Viens t'installer et je te serre un truc à boire »

« Merci… Désolée… » répondit la rebelle en se mettant assise sur un coussin autour de la table basse trônant dans la chambre de la rouquine et de Mikoto.

« Arrète d'être désolée, et crache le morceau ! Je sens bien tu es pas en forme… »

« Ben… J'ai essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées, mais je suis complétement paumée, et même pas sûre d'arriver à te l'expliquer. »

« Je suppose que c'est à propos de Fujino-sempaï ? Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse te mettre dans un état pareil. »

« Bon sang, Mai ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça ! Elle m'a appelé Kuga-san ! Elle m'ignore totalement et refuse de me parler ! Je sais plus quoi faire ou penser ! » S'écria Natsuki

Son amie vit immédiatement l'air de détresse et les yeux verts blessés de cette dernière.

« Je vois… Tu as essayée de lui parler en cours ? ou bien en privé ? »

« C'était à la fin des cours, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller au conseil, et quand j'ai voulue la retenir, elle s'est écartée et est partie. »

« Hum…. Tu devrais tenter d'aller la voir dans sa chambre, au moins elle ne pourra pas te fuir, et vous serez seules, vous pourrez donc vous parler librement. »

« Et pour lui dire quoi ? »

« Ben, je sais pas moi ! Que tu l'aimes, que tu veux pas qu'elle te délaisse, que_ »

« Oï ! MAI ! Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai…. ce genre de trucs là moi ! Ca va pas ! » coupa aussitôt la princesse de glace en rougissant violemment.

« Pffff, je ne peux pas te dicter un texte à répéter ! Tu dois être sincère avec elle, et lui dire comment tu te sens en ce moment, et surtout ce que tu ressens ! Lui dire la vérité, c'est ça que tu dois faire. »

La rebelle bu son verre d'une traite, se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce en marmonnant :

« Putain… Mais je sais pas ce que je ressens ! Je sais pas si je l'ai… en voilà, ou si je suis triste, si je me sens seule … Je suis sûre de rien… je suis juste totalement larguée… Je connais pas tout ça moi ! C'est juste que je comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça, pourquoi elle agit comme si j'étais une étrangè ELLE FAIT COMME SI ELLE NE M'AVAIT JAMAIS AIMEE ! » finit-elle dans un cri angoissé.

Le regard angoissé et torturé que lui jetait Natsuki à ce moment là était criant de vérité…

« Natsuki… » murmura doucement Mai en prenant la rebelle tremblante de peine dans ses bras « Tu l'aimes. C'est tout ce que tu as à lui dire. »

« Non… ce n'est pas possible… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… J'ai jamais appris ça… » répondit dans un souffle la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avant d'accepter l'accolade chaleureuse et réconfortante de Mai.

Après quelques secondes de cette étreinte amicale, presque maternelle. La rouquine prit par les épaules son amie, la regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui dit :

« Va la voir, maintenant ! Regarde la dans les yeux, et explique lui avec tes mots à toi, ceux qu'il y a dans ton cœur, ce que tu ressens. Ne te cache plus. Tu l'aime, et ça se voit. Ne te mens plus à toi-même. Je sais très bien que toi aussi, tu dois ressentir sa présence en toi, chacun des gestes qu'elle fait, quand elle pose les yeux sur toi ou te sourit… Tout ça, ça doit te faire un poing dans la poitrine, accélérer ton rythme cardiaque, n'est ce pas ? »

Se furent ses yeux qui donnèrent la réponse. Ils étaient comme éclairés de l'intérieur, mus de leur propre vie…

« Merci Mai, j'y vais »

Et Natsuki prit de ce pas la direction de la chambre de celle qui, désormais elle le savait, faisait battre son cœur.

* * *

_**Petite note de l'auteur :**_

_**Le flash back n'est pas terminé et se poursuivra avec la conversation entre Natsuki et Shizuru.**_

_**La suite, au prochain chapitre ^^**_

_**Altar**_


	9. Chapitre 7 : M'aimes tu ?

**Chapitre 7**

**[Suite du Flash Back]**

**Chambre de Shizuru**

La nuit commençait à tomber sur l'académie. La baisse de luminosité naturelle me parvenant de ma fenêtre m'obligea à allumer la lampe de bureau afin d'éclairer les documents et flyers étalés sur mon bureau. Une brochure de la prestigieuse université de Waseda ouverte sur les divers cursus proposés aux étudiants, une feuille manuscrite sur laquelle j'avais noté les différents parcours scolaires possibles s'offrant à moi, et un livret détaillant les cours du soir disponibles aux lycéens dans la ville de Fuuka. Tels étaient les documents que je consultais afin de pouvoir établir dès maintenant un plan d'études, ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile. En effet, Waseda était l'université privée la plus populaire et sélect de Tokyo, et bien que je sois première de classe depuis des années, mon redoublement totalement injustifié faisait tâche sur mon dossier scolaire. Et je me refusais à utiliser mon nom pour m'ouvrir les portes de l'enseignement supérieur. Je déposais le stylo avec lequel je jouais depuis un moment, me levais de ma chaise, refermais les pans de mon kimono de nuit sur la nuisette en soie violette que je portais, puis décidais de faire un dernier thé avant de me coucher.

C'est alors que j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Me tournant vers la table de chevet sur laquelle était posé un réveil, je consultais l'heure. 21h46.

_Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ci ?_ pensais je en allant ouvrir à mon visiteur nocturne.

C'est avec une surprise que je ne pus dissimulée que je découvris la belle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs bleutés, le corps superbement moulé dans sa tenue de motard sombre, ses yeux verts émeraudes me fixant avec une intensité qui me fit frissonner, devant moi.

La main toujours sur la poignée de la porte, tentant de contenir l'émotion que son regard faisait monter en moi, je lançais :

« Ara, Kuga-san, ce n'est pas une heure pour importuner ses camarades. »

« C'est Natsuki pour toi, Shizuru » me répliqua la beauté brune tout en avançant vers moi, me poussant à reculer dans ma chambre. Tout en continuant de me regarder droit dans les yeux, elle repoussa la porte de ma chambre du pied. Depuis quand avait-elle une telle présence qui m'oppressais, m'empêchais de bouger, de penser, de parler. Et son regard ! Je ne pouvais m'arracher à la contemplation et à l'emprise de ses orbes verts, semblant plus profonds qu'une forêt amazonienne, que se passait-il ? J'étais toujours emprisonnée, dans l'incapacité de réagir, lorsque je sentis sur mes lèvres une douce caresse humide, d'une fraicheur et d'une douceur me capturant totalement.

Je réalisais alors que Natsuki m'embrassait, j'étais sous le choc, ne comprenant plus, ne voulant pas comprendre pourquoi. Je sentis une pression entre mes omoplates, puis derrière ma tête, la chaleur voluptueuse de son corps se pressant contre le mien, m'immobilisant complétement dans son étreinte. Ses lèvres capturant toujours les miennes, je ressentais les battements de son cœur qui s'accélérait au même rythme effréné que le mien, ne pouvant plus penser, je commençais à fermer les yeux, à répondre à ses baisers se faisant plus insistants, m'abandonnant à ce rêve éveillé…

_NON ! Il ne faut pas !_ Je rouvris immédiatement les yeux et tentais d'échapper à ses bras et à son corps m'emprisonnant. Peine perdue, elle me tenait fermement, stoppant net mes tentatives de fuites, se serrant plus fort contre elle, appuyant plus fort sa bouche contre la mienne. _NON NATSUKI ! CA SUFFIT !_ La surprise de l'attaque l'a fit reculer, je venais de lui mordre la lèvre inférieur au sang, et l'avais repoussée à quelques mètres de moi.

Mes jambes tremblaient, je mis une main derrière moi, me tenant à mon bureau pour garder l'équilibre, les battements frénétiques dans ma poitrine et mon souffle saccadé, je levais les yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle essuyait les traces de sang sur sa bouche.

« Bon sang, Natsuki, qu'est ce que tu crois faire là ! » lançais je dans un souffle ératique tentant de reprendre une contenance.

« Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots, alors j'ai décidée d'agir. Tu n'étais pas obligée de me mordre. » m'expliquait-elle, son visage montrant une détermination que je n'avais jamais vue chez elle.

_Qui était cette ange de la nuit ? Où était ma rougissante petite Natsuki ? D'où venait l'assurance dans les yeux de cette magnifique femme à 2 mètres de moi ?_

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » chuchotais je totalement perdue. Et la voyant s'approcher de moi, je poussais dans un cri angoissé « NON, NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! S'il te plaît… »

S'immobilisant, elle répondit « Shizuru, j'ai réfléchie… Je crois que…. Je t'aime_ »

« NON ! NON ET NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Tu crois que tu m'aime ?! Tu y a réfléchis ?! Arrête de te jouer de moi Natsuki ! Moi je t'aime depuis 3 ans ! 3 ans qu'il n'y a que toi dans mes pensées, dans mes rêves et dans mon coeur ! Et tu crois que quand j'ai enfin décider de t'oublier, de guérir de toi, tu peux débarquer et me lancer que tu CROIS m'aimer ?! »

au fur et à mesure que je disais ses mots, je m'approchais de la jeune femme qui encaissait mes paroles avec une lueur de doute dans le regard. Ce fut ce voile de doute traversant ses yeux qui me décida définitivement lorsque je continuais d'avancer vers elle, la forçant à reculer peu à peu vers mon lit derrière elle.

« De quel amour parles tu ? Qu'attends tu exactement de moi ? Ressens tu le même amour que j'ai pour toi ? As-tu enfin compris ce que je veux de toi ? » répliquais je douloureusement en lui saisissant les poignets, la basculant sur mon lit, l'accompagnant dans sa chute jusqu'à immobiliser son corps sous le mien. Profitant de sa surprise, je m'emparais de ses deux mains, les bloquant de mon avant bras gauche. Ma jambe gauche bloquait sa jambe droite tandis que je pressais la mienne sur son entre jambe, assurant mon emprise.

« Shizuru_ »

« Tais toi ! Je vais te montrer ce que je veux, je vais te montrer ce qu'est mon amour pour toi, ce je veux par-dessus tout ! » soufflais je en prenant son menton de ma main droite et en forçant ses yeux paniqués à regarder les miens que je savais emplis de désirs sauvages de la posséder entièrement, totalement. Je prie alors sauvagement possession de ses lèvres sensuelles, en forçant l'ouverture de ma langue, lui imposant cette intrusion avec une fougue désespérée, tandis que j'arrachais presque la fermeture éclair de sa veste de moto, glissant subitement ma main droite sous son débardeur, remontant sous son soutien-gorge et m'emparant fermement de son sein droit, le malaxant avec passion et urgence. _Kami-sama, que sa peau était douce et chaude, que sa bouche était savoureuse, même ce goût de sang me fait perdre la tête !_

Je la sentais se débattre, je savais parfaitement qu'elle allait arriver à se libérer étant physiquement plus forte que moi. Brutalement, elle arqua ses hanches, redressa sa jambe droite et se propulsa sur le côté, me renversa sur le dos en me maintenant les poignets de chaque côtés de ma tête et me bloquant les jambes en se tenant à quatre pattes au dessus de mon corps.

Les seuls bruits emplissant la pièce étaient nos souffles haletants, nos bustes bougeant au rythme effréné de nos cœurs. Nous étions yeux dans les yeux, son beau regard ne cachait pas le choc, la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, mais aussi la colère, le désarroi, j'avais rendu le mien indéchiffrable, je ne voulais pas qu'elle remarque la souffrance qui m'envahissait. Je brisais le silence en lâchant d'une voix rauque et chargée de désir animal :

« Voilà ce que je veux ! Je veux ton corps, ton cœur, ton âme ! Je veux entendre ta voix gémir mon nom… Je veux voir ton corps nu s'arquer de désir et de plaisir sous mes caresses… Je veux parcourir chaque centimètre carré de ta douce peau de mes doigts et de ma bouche… Je veux voir ton visage et tes yeux lorsque tu approchera de la jouissance que je t'apporterais…. Je veux connaitre le goût du désir entre tes jambes… Je veux te posséder, tout te donner et tout te prendre… Voilà mon amour pour toi ! »

Je vis le choc brutal des mots que je venais de prononcer sur Natsuki, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur incrédule, tandis qu'elle me lâchait, s'écartait et se levait brusquement. Ses traits étaient tendus, sa bouche ouverte sur une horreur indiscible, elle referma rapidement la fermeture de sa combinaison, détourna son regard blessé et s'enfuit de ma chambre sans un mot, sans un regard, tandis que je criais en me redressant sur mon lit :

« J'avais raison, tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime ! Alors parts ! Fuis puisque je te dégoute ! Détestes moi ! Hais moi ! »

La porte claqua, me laissant seule alors que les larmes déferlaient sur mon visage, que mon cœur se serrait de la souffrance que tu m'avais obligée à t'infliger…

« Aide moi ainsi à t'oublier… a enterrer définitivement mon amour pour toi… »

**[Fin du flash Back]**

* * *

_**Un mois plus tard**_

Dans le ciel nocturne sur les hauteurs près de l'académie de Fuuka, la lune éclairait une voiture sportive de couleur mauve, et une moto bleue nuit immobilisés sur la route à quelques mètres de distance.

« BON SANG, KUGA-SAN, CA NE VA PAS ?! J'ai faillie te percuter ! »

« Il faut qu'on parle Shizuru »

« Certainement pas ! Tout à déjà été dit ! »

« Non, pas pour moi » me répliqua Natsuki.


	10. Chapitre 8 : Le cerisier et la lune

**Chapitre 8**

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu là devant moi Natsuki ? Comment peux tu encore me regarder, vouloir me parler ou accepter ma présence après ce que je t'ai fait dans le but de te tenir loin de moi ? Que fais tu ? Pourquoi descends tu de ta moto et t'approches tu de ma voiture ? Comment peux tu me regarder avec une telle intensité et détermination dans les yeux en avançant, en posant ainsi tes mains sur le toit de mon véhicule, en te penchant dans l'habitacle pour approcher ton si beau visage du mien ? Kami-sama, comment peut-elle être si belle, si parfaite ? Comment puis-je calmer les soubresauts de mon cœur et reprendre le souffle qu'elle vient de me voler, alors que je sens le doux parfum dégagé par son corps qui s'approche de ma fenêtre ouverte ?_

Mes mains étaient totalement figées sur le volant, mes jambes tremblaient sur les pédales, la panique de sa proximité m'envahissaient entièrement.

« On doit vraiment se parler Shizuru. Je n'accepte pas que la situation reste ainsi. Je refuse que tu me fuis et la distance que tu t'entêtes à maintenir entre nous. Je ne peux accepter de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie. J'en ai pris conscience. Ta présence est trop importante pour moi. Et te voir ainsi, loin de moi, froide, distante, inaccessible…. Non… je ne peux, et ne veux pas l'accepter. » me souffla-t'elle d'une voix douce mais ferme, sans rougir, avec une sincérité désarmante, qui eue pour effet de me faire trembler d'autant plus que les émotions montaient en moi inexorablement, je sentais mon sang quitter mon visage, mes mains se crisper, ma bouche devenir affreusement sèche… Le moteur de ma voiture cala alors que mes pieds glissaient des pédales… _NON ! NON ! NON !_ C'est dans une panique totale que je tentais maladroitement de redémarrer le puissant véhicule. Je devais partir immédiatement, ne pas entendre ses mots, ne pas me laisser submerger, ne pas y croire, ne pas l'accepter… La portière passager avant claqua, me tirant de ma torpeur angoissée… _Que fait-elle assise à mes côtés ? A quel moment a-t-elle quittée ma fenêtre, contournée la voiture pour pénétrer dans l'habitacle ? Quelle était cette affreuse tension électrique qui m'envahissait, faisant se hérisser les cheveux de ma nuque ?_ Je sursautais violemment en sentant sa main se poser sur la mienne qui tentait désespéremment de remettre le contact. Elle me prit les clefs et les mis dans sa poche, me fixa et lâcha :

« Non, Shizuru, je ne te laisserais pas me fuir, tu va devoir m'écouter, entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Ce fut trop pour moi, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que j'étais en train de faire… Pourquoi mon souffle était court ? Pourquoi j'étais en train de courir à toute jambe loin des 2 véhicules au milieu de la route ?

Je m'enfonçais dans les sous-bois en bordure, ne prêtant pas attention aux branches qui me giflaient le visage et le corps dans ma course éperdue pour fuir l'être que je sentais me poursuivre quelques mètres derrière moi. J'avais perdue mes chaussures à talon, je glissais nu pieds sur l'herbe humide, ma jupe de tailleur noir ne facilitant pas mes enjambées paniquées et désordonnées. Alors que je contournais un cerisier majestueux, je sentis un choc brutal dans mes reins, des bras encerclant ma taille, une tête heurtant violement mon dos, m'entrainant dans un roulé-boulé brouillon sur l'herbe mouillée de la rosée du soir.

La chute m'avait coupée le souffle, ma tête tournait, ma bouche ouverte sur un cri muet tandis que l'air emplissait enfin mes poumons douloureux. Lorsque je pu enfin ouvrir les yeux, je me perdis immédiatement dans un magnifique et intense regard vert émeraude, tes cheveux noirs bleutés encadraient ton doux visage et chatouillaient le mien, je sentais tes expirations saccadées me parcourir les joues alors que tu me surplombais de ton corps. Je pris alors conscience de notre position.

Tu étais allongée sur moi, tes hanches appuyant sur les miennes relevant lègerement ma jupe, tes jambes épousant parfaitement les miennes, tes coudes posés juste au dessus de mes épaules, les mouvements rythmiques de ta poitrine à quelques centimètres de mon décolleté dévoilé par la perte de quelques boutons de ma chemise blanche dans ma fuite et chute...

Je ne pu retenir un violent rougissement et un désir puissant envahir mes entrailles.

« Pu…tain…. Shi…zu…ru… » articula laborieusement Natsuki sans s'aperçevoir de la position subjective de nos corps et de mon trouble face à cette proximité fortuite et malencontreuse. « T'avais vraiment besoin de t'enfuir comme une folle pour pas m'écouter ? t'es pas blessée ? Je ne t'ai pas pas fait mal ? Non ? Enfin, maintenant je te tiens et ne te lâcherais pas ! »

« Natsuki, non, je ne_ » tentais-je en détournant mon regard du sien, et en tentant de me dégager de l'emprise de son corps chaud.

« Si ! Tu va m'écouter très attentivement ! » répliqua-t-elle sans pour autant se redresser et accentuant même la pression de son anatomie sur la mienne. Le ton de sa voix était rauque, assuré.

Elle me força à la regarder. Toute son attitude était confiante, résolue, sans aucune trace d'hésitation ou de doute. Son regard était limpide, clair et lumineux, m'enrobant d'une douceur, d'une tendresse et d'une sécurité absolue. Je ne pouvais plus me dérober. Jamais, non, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer cette facette de sa personnalité. Il n'y avait plus de timidité, aucune rougeur, aucune fuite dans les yeux de cette femme qui me dominait totalement tant émotionnellement que physiquement.

« Je t'aime Shizuru. Je ne le crois plus, je le sais. Regardes moi bien. Ecoutes moi bien. Vois tu du doute dans mes yeux ? Entends tu une hésitation dans ma voix ? »

Ces mots, que je ne croyais jamais entendre un jour, que je n'imaginais même pas qu'elle puisse prononcer avec une telle conviction… Trop… Je ne pouvais contenir plus longtemps le flux d'émotions m'envahissant, la souffrance, la joie, la peur, et l'amour que je ressentais au plus profond de mon âme pour cet être d'une beauté céleste, touchante… Je ne pouvais plus voir son doux visage face au flot de larmes déferlant dans mes yeux et s'écoulant librement sur mes joues. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais tellement, trop… J'aimais la timide, craquante et solitaire Natsuki, et j'aimais encore plus cette jeune femme assurée dans sa déclaration, que je prenais dans mes bras tremblant pour la serrer contre mon cœur, noyant mes pleurs dans son cou tandis qu'elle me rendait mon étreinte avec une tendresse désarmante, tout en me murmurant doucement à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime, Shizuru… Gomen ne …. de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt et te t'avoir fait souffrir si longtemps. »

Je ne pouvais plus parler, plus penser, plus bouger, je voulais seulement disparaître, me fondre dans ses bras, sous la pâleur de la lune qui illuminait nos 2 silhouettes enlacées sur le sol, sous un cerisier en fleurs.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Merci pour les reviews encourageantes. **_

_** Neverland : Oui je suis un peu sadique pour maintenir les lecteurs en haleine et garder un peu de suspense ^^**_

_** psycheforeros : J'espère avoir répondue à tes attentes.**_

_** Ayame59 : ce chapitre t'a t-il plût ?**_

_**Question importante :**_

_**Voulez vous une petite suite bonus ?**_


	11. Bonus yuri - Rated M

**Attention**

_**Ce chapitre bonus contient des scènes yuri (entre femmes) pouvant choquer de jeunes lecteurs ou des conservateurs prudes.**_

_**Alors ne le lisez pas si vous êtes de ses catégories ! ^^**_

_**Altar**_

* * *

**Chapitre Bonus**

Prenant soudainement conscience que la fraîcheur de la nuit nous enrobait, traversant nos vêtements, alors que nous étions enlaçées sur l'herbe mouillé. Natsuki desserra notre étreinte à contre cœur se redressa en position assise, promena ses yeux sur moi et me souffla :

« Viens Shizuru, tu va finir par prendre froid si on reste là… Et…. Euhhh…. Tu devrais te rhabiller » finit elle rougissante et en détournant le regard.

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite sa réaction, je baissais les yeux pour étudier ma tenue. J'étais assise par terre, pieds et jambes nues, ma jupe de tailleur noire était remontée jusqu'à mi cuisses, j'avais perdue 3 boutons de mon chemisier blanc qui dévoilait désormais une partie non négligeable de mon décolleté, ainsi qu'une vue plongeante sur la naissance de mes seins et de mon soutien-gorge en dentelle couleur crème. Ma veste de tailleur avait glissée d'une de mes épaules en entrainant le col de ma chemise, laissant apparaitre sous le clair de lune, mon cou et ma clavicule.

« Ara, ara, c'est la faute à ma Nat-su-ki si je suis dans cette tenue » la taquinais je gentillement en voyant ses rougeurs, mais tout en me réajustant.

« Ca se serait pas arrivé si tu t'étais pas enfuit comme ça… » grommela-elle en se grattant la nuque gênée. « Allez, viens, je vais te raccompagner au dortoir. »

« Kami na, Natsuki… »

Après avoir rejoint la route et nos véhicules respectifs et que nous nous dirigions vers le parking du dortoir, je tentais de bien assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer… _M'avait-elle bien avouer son amour ? est ce bien le même amour que le mien ?_ Ce fut le contact du bitume froid sous mon pied nu lorsque je descendais de ma voiture qui me fit momentanément sortir de mes pensées._ Ara, il faudra que j'aille chercher mes chaussures lorsqu'il fera jour_.

Je me dirigeais sans mots dire vers ma chambre en tentant de faire abstraction de la présence dans mon dos. J'ouvris ma porte, entrais dans la pièce qui me semblait soudain minuscule lorsque je constatais que Natsuki m'avait suivie et se tenait juste derrière moi, silencieuse. Afin de masquer le trouble que sa présence si proche faisait naitre en moi, j'entrepris de prendre mes affaires de douche, des changes, en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans les yeux la jeune femme qui se tenait parfaitement immobile au centre de la pièce. Puis lui disant d'une voix que j'essayais d'assurer avant de quitter la chambre en direction de la salle d'eau :

« Natsuki, pourrais tu me préparer un thé le temps que je prenne une douche s'il te plaît ? »

* * *

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me regardais fixement dans le miroir en pensant

Shizuru, calme toi… se n'est pas la première fois que tu es seule avec Natsuki dans une pièce… Respire …. Respire…. Garde le contrôle… ne gâche surtout pas cette parfaite soirée par un geste ou une parole déplacée… Tu finis de prendre ta douche, tu retournes dans ta chambre, bois tranquillement ton thé, ne te laisse pas surprendre par tes envies… discutes de tout et de rien avec elle, puis tu lui souhaites une bonne nuit avec un petit baiser sur la joue et à demain ! Oui, voilà ce que je dois faire.

Je terminais rapidement mes ablutions et retournais dans ma chambre non sans une certaine appréhension malgrès mes réflexions.

Elle était là, magnifiquement baignée de la lumière lunaire, appuyée sereinement contre la fenêtre. Ses longs cheveux noirs brillant de mille reflets argentés nimbés par l'éclat naturel de la luminosité environnante. Droite dans sa combinaison de moto noire et bordeau, qui moulait admirablement ses formes parfaites, tenant dans sa main gauche ma tasse de thé. Et se tournant lentement dans ma direction. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage aux contours gracieux et harmonieux, de son regard vert émeraude diablement attirant. Je sentis une douce chaleur envahir mon ventre…

« Shizuru ? »

« O…oui… » articulais je dans une forte expiration sans m'être aperçue que j'avais retenue mon souffle devant la vision angélique de cette femme irrémédiablement attirante.

« Tiens, ton thé »

Nos mains s'effleurèrent lorsque je voulue saisir la tasse qu'elle me tendait, m'envoyant comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'affoler. Et tentais immédiatement de contenir et masquer mon émoi. Mais… Lorsque je levais les yeux sur elle… Trop tard… Elle avait parfaitement saisie les répercutions de son geste simple sur moi. Son regard s'anima dans des teintes que je ne lui avait vus et qui m'emprisonna complétement. Sans détacher ses yeux des miens, elle reprit la tasse de thé que je n'avais même pas bu, la posa sur le bureau à sa gauche, et s'approcha lentement de moi. J'étais dans l'incapacité totale de bouger, entièrement piégée par ses prunelles illuminées… de désir ?! Oui c'est bien ce que je voyais dans ses yeux ! ohhhh Kami-sama, que dois je faire ? Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur ma taille, son visage s'approcha du mien jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent, je sentais son souffle sur ma bouche, quelques secondes avant que ses lèvres ne prennent possession des miennes.

C'était un baiser doux, tendre. La pression de ses lèvres augmentait délicieusement mon désir et mon trouble. Alors que mes jambes commençaient à flageoler, je passais mes mains autour de son cou, collais mon corps au sien afin de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Je sentis sa langue effleurer mes lèvres, quémandant leurs ouvertures… Un gémissement… Kami-sama… c'était moi qui venait de gémir alors que ses mains remontaient le long de mon dos, me serrant plus fort contre elle, et que nos langues entamaient un ballet voluptueux, se cherchant, se goutant, se titillant… Où avait-elle appris à embrasser comme ça ?!

« …. Hummmm…. Nat…suki…hummm »

Nos lèvres se séparèrent, je peinais à reprendre mon souffle, ma tête tournait follement, si elle me lâchait, j'allais tomber, je ne sentais plus mes jambes, tout mon corps frissonnait pris d'un désir impérieux d'elle …

« Natsuki… c'est… je veux… mais… » Je ne parvenais même plus à trouver mes mots et me contentais finalement de lever vers elle un regard désireux, implorant, désespérement amoureux. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre… Lentement, très lentement, comme si elle savait que je ne tenais plus debout, elle me guida jusqu'à mon lit une main sur ma hanche, l'autre sur mon épaule, elle m'assit, se pencha, m'embrassa doucement tout en m'allongeant sur le couvre lit.

_Etait ce un rêve ? allais je de nouveau me réveiller seule et frustrée ? Etait ce bien ma Natsuki qui défaisait la ceinture de mon kimono de nuit, et en écartais les pans doucement, révélant ma nuisette de soie noire ?_

Je repris brusquement conscience de c'était bel et bien la réalité en sentant sa bouche quitter la mienne et descendre jusqu'à ma poitrine en baisant délicatement chaque parcelle de ma peau au passage. Sa main droite fit descendre la bretelle gauche de ma nuisette, et ses lèvres embrassèrent ma clavicule par petites touches tendres. Je voulais aussi sa peau, la toucher, la gouter maintenant… Je prie son visage de mes mains, la poussait à me regarder, et l'embrassais avec fougue tout en tentant maladroitement de la débarrasser de sa tenue de moto devenue trop encombrante face à mon envie furieuse du contact de son corps.

Comprenant inconsciemment l'urgence de mon attitude, elle descendit du lit, enleva rapidement sa veste, son pantalon, ses bottes et chaussettes, se débarrassa également de mon kimono qui génait nos mouvements, avant de s'approcher de nouveau de moi. A cet instant précis, ce fut la plus belle image que je n'eue jamais eue d'elle.

Natsuki avait les deux mains posées bien à plat de chaque côté de mes pieds, un genou posé sur le bord du lit, l'autre jambe toujours tendue en contact avec le sol. Ses cheveux noirs ébenes cascadant librement dans son dos et autour de son visage, et me lançant un regard chargé de désir animal, ses lèvres rouges et humides nos baisers, légèrement entrouvertes sur un souffle court…

* * *

« Kami-sama… Tu es tellement belle …. »

* * *

La bouche impérieuse et exigeante qui s'empara de mes lèvres m'empêcha de continuer mon éloge à sa beauté. Je ne pouvais que me laisser emporter par l'appétit féroce qui s'était emparé de Natsuki.

Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment, en un instant nos corps totalement nus se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. J'étais complétement perdue dans le flot de sensation que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais étendue sur le dos, la cuisse droite de Natsuki pressée contre ma féminité humide dans un doux mouvement de va et vient, sa main droite jouant et titillant mon mamelon gauche tendu de désir, tandis que son homonyme me tenait la nuque. Sa langue fouillait l'intérieur de ma bouche en faisant taire les gémissements de plaisir que je n'avais même pas conscience de pousser. Des vagues de plaisir déferlaient peu à peu en moi, je sentais mes hanches bouger au rythme des pressions de la cuisse de ma bien aimée sur mon entre-jambe, je sentais sa propre intimité humide contre ma cuisse droite, et ma main droite glissa dans le bas de ses reins pour accompagner et lui intimer plus de mouvements. En réponse, elle poussa un léger râle dans ma bouche, puis accentua ses coups de reins, nous montant toutes deux un peu plus vers la jouissance. Je sentis sa main droite quitter mon sein, effleurer du bout de ses phalanges mon ventre, et se glisser vers mon sexe dont elle caressa doucement chaque recoin, jusqu'à ce que mon corps se cabre à un point précis. Elle entreprit alors de caresser, malaxer, titiller du bout des doigts le centre de mon plaisir, elle cessa de m'embrasser mais je sentais son regard sur mon visage.

« Shizuru… ouvre les yeux… regarde de moi… »

La divine pression de ses doigts me faisait totalement perdre l'esprit, mon corps était pris de spasmes incontrôlable, j'étais sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme lorsque ses mots dits d'une voix rauque, atteignèrent finalement mon cerveau embrumé de tant de plaisir. Je la fixais, me perdant dans les méandres désireux de ses yeux verts. C'est alors que tout doucement, je sentis l'un de ses doigts se glissé en moi et entreprendre de doux aller retour, suivi finalement d'un deuxième. Je ne pu retenir un léger gémissement de douleur en sentant ses doigts entrer profondément en moi et s'immobiliser.

« Regarde moi Shizuru ! »

Ce que je fis tandis que mon corps s'habituait peu à peu à cette intrusion et qu'elle entamait de nouveau ses mouvements au plus profond de mon être. La vague de plaisir que j'avais ressentie quelques secondes plus tôt n'avait pas disparue, et ses caresses de plus en plus rapides me propulsais sur une crête encore plus élevée de plaisirs…

« Touche moi aussi Shizuru, je t'en prie… avant que je ne perde le contrôle »

A ses mots je me rendis compte que mon amour pressait toujours très fortement sa féminité contre ma cuisse, tout son corps était tendue à l'extrême alors qu'elle approchait elle aussi de son point culminant, son visage était à présent enfoui dans mon cou, son souffle haletant balayant ma peau. Je glissais alors ma main sur son sexe, essayant de contenir mon propre plaisir afin de pouvoir lui en donner. Mes doigts trouvèrent sans peine son clitoris et commencèrent à le caresser lorsqu'elle râla dans mon cou

« Shizu…ru… je …te… veux… maint…enant ! »

Mes doigts la pénétrèrent profondément en réponse à l'appel de son désir, franchissant la barrière de sa virginité sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Nos mains accéléraient toujours plus le rythme, nous emportant dans un monde de jouissance dont nous n'avions pas conscience jusqu'à présent. Nous voulions tout nous donner alors que nos 2 corps se mouvaient, s'arquaient et se tendaient en même temps sous l'assaut du puissant orgasme qui nous envahissait corps et âmes, nous arrachant un même cri de plaisir intense.

Je sentais toujours tes doigts en moi alors que les muscles de mon corps continuaient convulsivement de les serrer, et je ressentais toujours les spasmes de ton ventre autour des miens tandis que notre souffle se calmait peu à peu… Lentement, nous reprenions nos esprits. C'est alors que tu te redressa, m'embrassa tendrement et murmura :

« Je t'aime »

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'était le chapitre bonus de cette petite fiction.**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous a plût...**_

_**Je suis toujours demandeuse de conseils pour la prochaine que je commence à écrire. Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos lumières ou de conseils d'écriture et de mise en forme.**_

_**Merci aux reviewers, follows, et favorites, ça fait super plaisir pour une p'tite écrivaine en herbe tel que moi **_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**Altar**_


End file.
